


What Did You Say?

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [212]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux isn't that insulted, but Kylo is.





	

“ _What did you say_?”  


“Kylo, dear, it’s–”  


“ **No. I was asking them. What. They. Said.** ”  


Hux smiles, but it’s a benevolent smile. He can afford a little too-and-fro on the negotiating table. These backwater, diplomacy-loving idiots are just blowing off steam. It’s hardly an insult, really, and they’re posturing to maintain some sense of self-worth as they are utterly demolished by his war machine. 

Sometimes you let them have their small victories, so you can win the war.

“We all heard them perfectly well, and I am sure they feel suitably chastised now.”  


But Kylo won’t be calmed down, and he’s on his feet with his hand by his hip, unclipping his saber, getting ready to light it.

It’s… charming, in a way. Hux doesn’t think anyone’s ever wanted to defend his honour before, not even his teachers, and definitely not his blood. It feels good, but also ever so slightly embarrassing, and it’s that unfamiliar emotion which is the uncomfortable bit.

He doesn’t want to be in public, and feel like that. Or not so that anyone can _see_ him feeling like that, anyway. 

“Kylo.”  


“I’m sorry,” the woman says, cringing into her seat. “It was - it was wrong of me.”  


“ _You don’t mean that_.”  


“ **Kylo** ,” Hux says, grabbing his elbow, tugging it. “You don’t need to fight my battles for me. I’m perfectly fine, and she’s apologised. And she _won’t_ be doing it again.”  


His Knight has never had the knack of de-escalating his own emotional responses, not truly. Once he feels something, he feels it for some time, and Hux has learned it’s useless to shout at him, because he will just feel worse. He keeps his tone firm, but fair, and holds his gaze when he finally turns.

“I am grateful for you defending me, but I accept her apology, and I would like to proceed with the negotiations.”  


Kylo _wants_ to keep fighting. It’s there in his eyes, and in his shoulders and hands. But he’s listening, even if it’s difficult. He’s _trying_ , and that’s important progress. Hux slides his hand down from his elbow to his wrist, squeezing gently, and offers him a smile. 

“Fine,” Kylo huffs, and lets go of his hilt. “But if she does anything else…”  


“I won’t,” the woman squeaks.  


“Not helpful,” Hux tells her, and tugs Kylo back into his chair.  


He’ll thank him for his chivalrous behaviour, and his attempt to stay calm, when they’re alone, later. It still feels nice and warm, if slightly too like their home life is out in the open. 

But now, negotiations.


End file.
